


Thoughts Late at Night

by Katsuko



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Stream of Consciousness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't really even like the woman. There's just something about her that makes him <i>need</i> to understand her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apollymi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts).



> It has been... well, a bit since I've read through SDK. But I wanted to try my hand at something a little fluffy for my darling's favorite ship, so here it my attempt.
> 
> ( ~~And really? I'm the first person using this relationship tag? I demand a recount.~~ Used the wrong tag. Now it's a whopping 6.)

If he was being honest with himself – and Kyou liked to think that he was the one person that he _could_ be honest with, Kyoshiro not counting due to their circumstances – then the man was willing to admit that there was something that unsettled him about the Woman.

Shiina Yuya, the bounty hunter, and a woman he was convinced didn't know how to properly look after herself. How did someone reach adulthood without knowing how to properly dress herself for travel?

At the moment, the woman was curled up next to the fire asleep, wrapped up in the one blanket she was carrying with her and using his pack for a pillow. Kyou rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the flames for what had to be the tenth time in almost as many minutes, frowning to himself as he did.

The woman was a mystery to him. Not because she was a woman doing what many would deem a man's job, and doing it well enough to have not only made good money at it but also managed to track down Kyoshiro even as they'd been hiding in plain sight. Frankly, Kyou had been fairly certain that he would be able to use his unwitting, unwilling partner to complete his task and reclaim his original body then finally finish the fight with Kyoshiro and be on his merry way.

Yuya had thrown that plan completely off the moment she had batted her eyes helplessly at the idiot he was currently forced to share a body with.

But, again, being honest with himself? Kyou had been a little drawn in as well.

There was _something_ about that woman, something that made him want to know how she worked. He wanted to rip down her defenses, to tear away her walls and her armor until he got to the very heart and soul of the real Shiina Yuya. And after that, he wanted to put them all back up, but with holes in place, chinks that only _he_ could get through to the woman she was keeping hidden deep within.

Yes, Kyou _wanted_ that. But not just yet.

There were things that needed done, tasks he needed to complete before he would allow himself the distraction.

And so Kyou turned his gaze back to the flames again – when had he turned to look at the woman? That was eleven times now – and cleared his mind of all thought other than the task set before him. There would be plenty of time after to make Shiina Yuya his.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, I think the fluff went a bit twisted here. Really need to reread the manga!
> 
> Also, please do stop by and check out Apollymi's [GoFundMe page](http://www.gofundme.com/4rlis0). Once again, please donate a little something if you can, or boost the signal if you cannot offer financial support.


End file.
